Don't Call Me Master
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Working undercover with Abdul at a tavern, Quatre forces himself to do things for the sake of his mission. An explosive situation triggers sacrifices, confessions, and promises. WARNING:Language/Shounen-ai/Fluff PAIRING:mild 4xAbdul ONESHOT M for safety


**Don't Call Me Master **

by: a psycho chibi named Wendy~

Disclaimer: I'm not makin any money cuz I don't own GW. Nope. Sure don't. I do own a Quatre plushie though! *squee*

Warnings: mainly just Language, Shounen-ai, and some Fluffy bits here and there. And a drunk Quatre. Yay!

Pairings: Quatre + Abdul. Something different!

Summary: My take on an undercover assignment at a bar where Quatre has Abdul assist him. Sacrifices are made. Thoughts are shared. Confessions spill out. Promises are given. And booze is consumed.

Note: Takes place before Quatre meets Trowa/before Quatre leaves the Maguanacs at the first of the series.

I like it.

Enjoy!

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"Hey cutie! Get that sweet ass over here, we're ready to order!"

Looking up from his place cleaning the near by table tops, a pair of aqua eyes narrowed slightly. The degrading catcalls were becoming irritating, but a professional smile easily forced its way past the disgust. "Of course, sir." Quickly placing his cleaning rag in his back pocket, a blonde boy about the age of 16 pulled out a note pad and a pen from his red apron pockets. He approached the table where three men in uniforms with a familiar 'Oz' insignia on the shoulder were sitting. He casually flipped to a blank page in the note book. "So what will you be having, gentlemen?" he asked while uncapping the pen.

The man in a corporal's uniform with a thick mustache grinned almost evilly as his eyes raked over the blonde's slender frame in the tight faded jeans and the black long sleeved shirt he wore. "I can think of a few extra things I'd like to add to my tab..." He let out a cruel chuckled as he reached out and tried to pull the boy closer to him.

The boy easily side stepped the grabbing paw of a hand and resisted the temptation to smack it when it swatted at him again. Instead of his annoyance, he gave a light playful glare to the corporal. "Tsk tsk, Sir... We are trying to run a business here. Order first. Extras depend on how much you order." he added with a wink to the man already wanting to tear into him.

The sergeant sitting next to the corporal raised an eye brow at the near cheeky replies coming from a lowly tavern boy. He leaned on the table as he fixed a hard stare on the boy. "Is that so...?" He seemed to be sizing the blonde up while he grunted something under his breath. The insult was obvious on his unshaven face as he glared into the boy's expressive eyes. "Why should we even bother ordering..? We could just take what we want..." The dark glint in his eyes clearly showed that he wasn't referring to the bar against the back wall of the empty tavern.

He wanted to shudder at the sadistic emotions he could feel rolling off the three, but the boy knew he had to play this smart. Swallowing his emotions, he responded calmly. "Yes you could, sir, but from my experience things are more enjoyable when done willingly...." He moved closer to the young captain that had been silent ever since he sat at the table and smirked slightly. "Besides.. Last time I checked the highest rank gets the final word... Not to mention first privileges... Isn't that correct, Captain?"

The Captain smirked as well at the coy tone. He was pleasantly surprised when he was able to easily pull the young blonde close against him. "Yes it is... How nice.. Beautiful and smart. I like that... Now what is your name?" he asked on a gruff purr.

It took all of the boy's will power to stay still when a hand glided down his backside. "Stacey, sir..." He moved a little into the touch to earn a favorable reaction.

Enjoying how responsive the boy was, the captain smiled and effortlessly pulled the youth into his lap. "Well, Stacey, my comrades and I were wondering where we could have a good time in this boring little town..." His thick finger traced the delicate jaw line and tilted the blonde head up a bit. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could find one?"

The boy felt his eye twitch faintly when a hand began stroking his inner thigh. The compulsion to break the wandering fingers was shoved aside as he instead grinded his hips gently down on the man's lap, forcing out a giggle. "Well, sir.. I can think of quite a few... There's always the hotel down the street if you're looking for a more... Private setting..." His own voice was getting softer, more seductive as he moved to whisper into his ear. "But my boss will fire me if I leave early again... I don't wanna lose my job here, sir... So if you order now I'll make sure to take care of your every need personally after my shift....." The boy even went as far as gently nibbling at the captain's ear to get a better response.

And distract him as a pale hand slipped into the pocket of the uniform jacket.

Which worked rather well when the Captain growled slightly in pleasure. "Alright, Stacey.. You've got a deal.. I'll take a bottle of your best vodka, the corporal will have a mug of whatever's on tap and bring a bottle of strong whiskey for the sergeant." the captain instructed firmly as he helped the blonde boy back to his feet.

Standing once more, the boy bowed slightly to the captain and gave him a flirty smile. "Coming right up, sir..." He placed the note pad and pen back in his apron pockets and turned towards the bar in the back.

Behind the bar there was a dark skinned man wearing a dark pair of round sunglasses quietly wiping down the bar top. He seemed to focus his attention on his cleaning as the boy approached, but there was a noticeable tension in his movements. He seemed on edge as he scrubbed mercilessly at a particular spot on the black wood.

The barely contained frustration the boy felt from the man made a small smile form on the his pale lips as he reached the bar. He leaned over on the bar top on his elbows, purposely bending over to give the three men at the table a good view of his rear. "Bottle of vodka, bottle of whiskey and a draft..." he whispered to the bar tender, keeping his eyes locked on the woodgrain beneath the old black paint.

The dark skinned man tossed the rag he was using under the bar with a bit more force than necessary. He then stiffly moved around the bar getting the order while muttering under his breath loud enough for only the blonde to hear. "I don't like this, Master Quatre... You've already gone out with six groups like this and we've only found four bases in the area..." he hissed as he placed a round tray on the bar top. As he placed the bottle of vodka on it he glanced past the youth to the three men now chatting amongst themselves. "You're going to get in serious trouble if you keep this up... You almost didn't make it out of there last time.."

"Stop worrying, Abdul..." Quatre whispered in reply. He knew his comrade was worried, but he didn't lift his gaze. "As long as I can get them drunk enough they'll probably end up screwing each other before they lay a hand on me..." He reached across the bar between them with his left hand like he was after something on the other side. When his hand was hidden behind the bar he bent his wrist and pulled a card from his sleeve with his long fingers. "Place this with the others.. Maybe this time I won't have to go out with them.. This captain was stupid enough to leave his id card in his pocket..." he chuckled as Abdul took the card from him.

Abdul stuck the card in his pants pocket and placed a bottle of whiskey on the tray. "I still don't like what you're doing... It's degrading letting them harass you like that.." He couldn't stand watching those men touch and speak to his young master the way they always did. But what hurt him the most was when he saw Quatre return the gestures.

Quatre smiled at his friend's strong mixed emotions and glanced up to see his own reflection in those dark glasses. "You want to trade places? You can try to seduce the information out of groups of drunken Oz soldiers. I'll watch over the bar." he offered sweetly. He had to restrain himself from laughing at the slack jawed look of shock that appeared on the man's face. Quickly he plucked the two shot glasses out of the larger hands before they dropped them. "Get the beer, Abdul. I was only joking."

Able to glare even behind the dark glasses, Abdul had to resist the shudder that passed through him. "Never say that again... Damn.. I liked it better when you were shy and bashful all the time..." he grunted as he roughly pulled a glass mug from under the bar and headed for the beer taps.

"Being around a band of unruly desert bandits for three years changes a kid, Abdul." He gave the man a knowing smirk as he propped his chin up on his fist. "And I'll have you know that you and Auda did more influencing than anyone." The thought of all the late night tales and deeds of debauchery that occurred during his time spent with the rest of the maguanac core made him want to giggle, but he kept his look of calm coyness intact.

That look made a little grin form on Abdul's lips as he finished pouring the beer. "Yeah yeah.. Whatever... Just try not to get in over your head out there.." He moved back to where Quatre stood and placed the large mug on the tray. His gaze then settled on the only three customers that were in the small tavern. "I don't like how that corporal is starin at you.... Be careful.. If anything happens to you Rashid will have my ass on a platter..." he added quickly.

Quatre chuckled and gave the older Arabian a sideways glance as he picked up the tray. "And here I thought you volunteered to help me because you cared about my safety... I'll remember that next time you piss Rashid off."

Before Abdul had time to stammer out a response Quatre gracefully turned on his heel and moved across the tavern floor to the only occupied table in the building. It was probably a good thing, since Abdul felt his face heating slightly. "Master Quatre..."

"Here you are, gentlemen.." Quatre announced as he arrived at the table and placed the orders down. "A beer for the corporal.. Whiskey for the sergeant.. And vodka for the captain..." The second after he placed the bottle and shot glass on the table the captain grabbed hold of his wrist tight and pulled the blonde back on his lap. Quatre barely had time to register the sound of the tray he had dropped hitting the floor before his lips were being devoured by the captain's demanding mouth. His first thought was to bite down on the tongue forcing its way into his mouth, but he ignored the tempting notion and surrendered to the brutal kiss and caresses.

At the bar Abdul had to turn away when Quatre began kissing the captain back. At first when they had set up shop in the small tavern to gather information they had hoped to just collect drunken hearsay. However one day when one soldier began hitting on Quatre they discovered that it was the perfect way to get closer and make use of the blonde's pickpocketing skills. Thus Quatre devised a method of getting closer to the soldiers by getting them ridiculously drunk in order to lubricate the intel out of them. So far it was working better than they had hoped, but the price wasn't worth it in Abdul's eyes.

It tore at his heart and mind how much the blonde always sacrificed for his mission and their cause. He never questioned his young master's tactics before, but this was just far too demeaning to settle at all with him. If the others saw what he was allowing Quatre to do they would have shot him. Yet Abdul knew that it had to be done. They were having rapid success with this method, so it was hard to question. It just bit harshly at Abdul's conscience that he was unable to protect his master from the likes of such brutes.

Sighing deeply, the older Arabian went back to cleaning the bar top. His teeth ground loudly, and his hand scrubbed harshly at the wood. He was hoping the sounds would tune out the soft gasps and moans that he knew the blonde was forcing out, but it wasn't working. _'I don't see how he can do it... Especially with that empathy of his... This shit hasta be killing him on the inside...'_ That's what made the entire situation harder for him to watch. Knowing that Quatre had such an ability and forcing himself with such ugly souls. _'Dammit.. I swore to serve him... But this is just cruel..'_

His darkening thoughts and growing concern were suddenly interrupted when the sound of the tavern door opening alerted him to the approach of another customer.

He glanced up from the hole he was wearing into both the bar top and the rag over the rims of his sunglasses towards the door at the front of the building. There he saw a very haggard looking old man wearing a large bulky trench coat and a wide brimmed hat pulled low over his face.

The coat alone alerted Abdul that something was off. _'What a minute.. It's about seventy degrees out.. It's not raining either...' _He hid his growing concerns behind his normal careless grin as the man approached the bar with a noticeable limp. "What'll it be?" Abdul asked as calmly while casually flinging the rag over his shoulder.

The man raised his brown gloved hand and took off his hat so he could run the fingers of his other through his coarse black hair. "Whiskey, make it a large one..." His raspy voice sounded defeated and tired. Like someone who had nothing left to lose.

Which tipped off the maguanac even further.

When Abdul looked at the man's scarred face it immediately triggered a memory. _'I recognize him... That.. That's Jacob Pierce... He's one of the rebel extremists from the old resistance... Shit, this isn't looking good...'_ Abdul wasn't about to make any move at the moment, so quickly got the man his drink and handed it over.

He watched the man pick up the glass and stare at the amber colored liquid for a moment in contemplation. It was a thoughtful expression, but sad at the same time. Suddenly the man looked straight at him with an unusual look of acceptance on his old face.

"Come closer... Wanna tell ya something..." he whispered and motion for Abdul to move forward. Abdul hesitantly complied and had to strain to hear the man. "See those three pawin up your servin boy?"

Abdul saw all to well the hand that was moving under Quatre's shirt. "Yeah..."

The barely contained growl made the old man smirk. "Those three are the ones responsible for killin more than half of my men... And torturin their families for the hell of it. Right now they're meanin ta go after yer boy. That's what they do.. Hurt and murder for the thrill..." He paused for a moment to down the strong liquor in one gulp. A slow gratifying hiss left the man before he continued. "I plan on getting rid of them once and for all... Right now."

Abdul swallowed hard and had a bad feeling he knew what was going to happen. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked as calmly as he could. His apprehension showed through his hands gripping tightly at the edge of the bar.

The man pointed at his coat and smirked. "Gotta bomb in this coat that's set to go off in one minute as soon as I press the button... Gonna blow this entire place sky high." he actually chuckled as he spoke as if it were a joke.

"Why are ya tellin me?" Abdul asked suddenly. It was odd for the extremists to warn anyone of what they were planning, so what was so special about now?

The man smirked and pointed straight at Abdul. "I know who you are... Just like you recognized me. You're part of the Maguanac core..." He then glanced over at the table where the blonde boy was being roughly handled by the captain. "Heh... And I know who that boy really is..." He saw the nervous expression on the Arabian man's face as he turned back and waved his hand slightly to calm him down. "Take it easy. You're secret is still protected... I always had respect for the Maguanacs. Out of everyone in this godforsaken war you've been the only ones that always stuck to your word and your beliefs... That's why I'm warning you." The man then opened his coat partially and pressed the red button that was on the shoulder of the thick black vest underneath. "Now you better get yerself and your leader out of here now..." he muttered as he walked towards the table the three soldiers and the blonde boy were sitting at.

The moment everything sank in Abdul turned his attention to where soldiers bolted from their chairs on sight of their enemy. The captain roughly pushed Quatre aside so he could address the man in the trench coat. The shove caused Quatre to hit his side against a nearby table, but the pain he felt was quickly ignored when he saw Abdul quickly signaling him to the bar. The moment he saw his comrade take off his ever present sunglasses to look his leader square in the eyes Quatre knew something was seriously wrong so hurried over to the bar.

"What is it, Abdul? Is that who I think it is?" Quatre asked as he glanced back at the man who was having a grand time telling off the three officers.

"Yes it's him, but that's not important! He's got a bomb under that coat, and it's gonna blow in about thirty seconds! We gotta run for it, now!" Abdul hissed sharply and grabbed at the boy's wrist so he could drag them out of there.

But Quatre resisted being pulled away and shook his head. "No, Abdul! We'd never make it if we just ran past those soldiers! We don't know if he was telling the truth!" He then started pulling at his friend's arm towards the door that led to the storage room behind the bar. The moment they were in the storage room Quatre led Abdul over to the large three foot tall safe that was in the back of the room behind the maze of shelves.

When Abdul saw what the boy was doing he was instantly skeptical. "Master Quatre, are you sure that will hold?"

The blonde hastily entered the combination and opened the door. "At the moment I trust this safe more than that man! Now get in!"

Abdul grunted as he was roughly shoved inside the safe before the boy squeezed himself inside as well. Quatre was forced to straddle Abdul's lap in order to close the safe's door all the way. The moment the heavy door slammed shut the loud roar of an explosion shook their entire world. They could hear glass breaking and things falling as the damage took its toll on the small tavern.

For a brief moment both Arabians grew worried when they heard the safe begin creaking and giving way from the force of the bomb

Pulling the smaller body closer to him, Abdul had his arms wrapped tightly his young master as the safe continued to rattle and shift around them. He could feel Quatre's arms cling to him and his quick breath against his neck, but neither of them made a sound in the darkness they were surrounded by.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the chaos continued to rumble outside. Abdul could only think of holding onto the smaller body and praying to whatever could hear him that his master would stay safe. Quatre kept himself calm by latching onto the protective feelings that were pouring from his friend and burying his face deeper against the strong neck. He wasn't worried. The Maguanacs were his good luck charm. As long as Abdul was with him everything would be fine.

Something heavy knocked into safe outside, causing it to jolt roughly before it tipped over. Abdul grunted when he was jarred onto his back, but he ignored the soreness and focused on the weight on top of him. "Are you alright, Master Quatre..?" He couldn't see in the pitch black space, but he could feel an even breath hitting the skin on his face.

"I'm fine. Are you okay, Abdul?"

"Yeah... Damn.. You were right. There's no way we woulda out ran a blast like that..." Abdul grunted as he shifted under neath the body atop him.

"We're not out of it just yet..." Quatre mumbled as he placed his hand against the door to the safe. "The door isn't hot.. So we must not be near anything burning... Keep still, Abdul.. I'm going to try opening the door."

"Yes, Master Quatre."

Quatre's hand took hold of the release lever built on the inside of the door and tugged on it hard. It took a bit of effort, but he was finally able to disengage the lock. He slowly lowered the heavy door enough so he could peek out. His eyes caught sight of flames in the distance, but nothing close by.

He let the heavy door drop from his grasp and winced at the hard clang it made against the broken cement floor. After untangling himself from the older Arabian's hold, Quatre crawled out and blinked at the damage that was done. "Damn... There's nothing left..."

Abdul was quick to get out of the safe, and was surprised at what he saw. Or rather the lack of what he saw. The entire wall that was behind the bar was completely gone, and the tavern itself was a twisted pile of burning slag. They noticed most of the ceiling was missing, and it had been a large support beam that had knocked the safe over.

As he was looking towards the burning pieces of shelving Quatre's eyes grew wide when he recalled something. "Shit.. Abdul, all the buildings in this area are gas heated!"

"Dammit, you're right! Come on!" Abdul clamped his hand around the small wrist and drug his master behind him. They had to weave and balance their way through the destroyed store room to the loading entrance on the other side. The fire still blazed around them, and the smoke was starting to get thicker in the air. Crawling to safety beneath the smoke wasn't an option due to the broken glass that was scattered everywhere. They both held their breath and gripped tight to the other's hand as they tried to find their way out.

Quatre's eyes were beginning to sting from the smoke. It was getting harder to see, but he held firm to the larger hand. They soon reached the wall where the loading entrance was, and quickly made their way past more shelves that were still somewhat intact.

"I see the door! Just a bit further!" Abdul called out on a choke voice.

Before Quatre could reply he heard a loud cracking sound coming from the wall. He shot his gaze up to see that the mounting brackets to one of the wall shelves had broken free. The shelf still filled with boxes and bottles began tumbling forward. It was heading straight for Abdul's head. "Abdul! Look out!!" Surging forward, Quatre shoved the man out of harm's way.

Abdul landed hard on the floor right in front of the door they had been searching for. The wind was knocked out of him, but when he raised his head his dark eyes widened in horror as the heavy shelf came crashing down. "QUATRE!"

"AAHHH!!" Quatre cried out in pain as the shelf crushed his small form to the cement floor. His breathing became deep and ragged from where he was pinned on his side between the shelf and the floor, but his gaze quickly moved up to the man that was in front of him. "Abdul... Are.. Are you okay..?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

On seeing those pain filled eyes Abdul scrambled over to the blonde and began muttering every curse he knew. "Quatre, why did you do that?! Are you fucking crazy?!" he yelled as he tried to lift the shelf off of his young master.

Quatre managed a choked laugh, but winced when he felt something cutting into his flesh. "Probably... Just get it off of me..." the boy wheezed, his voice sounding gurgly all of a sudden.

Ignoring the panic that was trying to steal over his heart, Abdul took hold of the shelf and heaved upwards with all of his strength. It nearly strained his arms, but the adrenaline aided him in finally lifting the shelf up and hurling it away from the injured boy. He knelt down and quickly gathered his master into his arms. "Hold on, Master.." he grunted as he carried the small frame to the door.

It only took one hard kick to send the deadbolt through the doorjamb and knock the door open into the side alley. The moment he stepped out into the alley he took off running into the night covered streets. His heart was pounding, and his breath came in heavy gasps, but he didn't slow down as he put as much distance between them and the area of the tavern as he could.

When he finally slowed his desperate pace it was at the top of a hill away from the main road. The hill overlooked the small strip of businesses their tavern had been nestled inside. The area was otherwise a sparsely populated region, but there were rumors of several military bases hidden amongst the countryside. Thus what brought their attention to it in the first place.

But now none of that mattered now. Not Oz. Not the mission. Not even the war.

All Abdul could focus on was the trembling figure he held close to his chest.

It took him a moment to catch his breath and collect his senses after he went into full flight mode. The moment he did he looked down to the pale face that was contorted in pain. "Master Quatre...?"

Hard raspy breaths left Quatre's lips as he attempted to take stock of what all he was feeling. "I.. I'm okay for the most part, Abdul... It.. It's mainly my sides that hurt... But.. My left is burning..." he grunted out as he attempted to blink away the blur that was suddenly clouding his eyes.

Taking the dazed look as a bad sign, Abdul moved over to a large ash tree that was isolated on the hill. He gently sat his master on the ground and had him lean back against the tree. The moment he pulled his hand away from the boy's left side he was shocked by the dark liquid that covered his palm. "Dammit, you're bleeding... I need to take you to a hospital.."

"No... They may recognize us..." Quatre protested weakly.

Abdul growled and glared hard at the boy. "You're hurt! If you don't go you might-"

"You can take care of me, Abdul..." A pale trembling hand rested on the man's tense shoulder as a pain tinged smile formed on Quatre's lips. "You have medical training... I trust you to take care of me... Please?"

The soft plea tore through the man like a bullet through paper. Unable to deny his master, Abdul gritted his teeth tightly and nodded. "Yes, Master Quatre.. But if I can't handle it I'm taking you to a doctor. I don't care what kind of excuses you come up with." he warned on a soft growl.

Quatre nodded without hesitation. "I trust your judgement, Abdul.. Do what you can..."

The sound of more explosions shook the ground beneath them and drew their attention to the buildings that were quickly catching fire. Balls of fire erupted from where the flames finally struck the gas lines while columns of thick smoke rose into the sky. Quatre's eyes locked on the way the light from the fire highlighted the dark clouds in the night sky. It brought out such colors and contrasts in the shapes that it made a faint smile form on his face. "It's cruel irony..."

"What, Master Quatre?" Abdul asked curiously.

The boy weakly gestured to the dancing lights and towering clouds. "That something so horrible could make something that beautiful.."

Although it confused him for a moment, Abdul looked for what his master saw. He soon could also see the flames licking at the smoke and the vivid image that it painted across the sky. He watched the shapes and colors change silently for a moment before a chuckle left him. "Heh.. Only you would be able to find the beauty in something horrible..." he whispered as he pulled the boy to him in a gentle embrace.

Quatre leaned into the strong arms and hummed softly. "Someone has to... Or there wouldn't be anything beautiful left in the world..."

'_You're the only thing that's beautiful anymore, Master...'_ Abdul thought privately as he held a bit tighter.

The two Arabians held each other in silence as they watched the flames that nearly claimed their lives.

A few minutes passed and they could hear sirens off in the distance.

"We better leave, Abdul..." Quatre whispered when he noticed flashing red lights drawing closer to the fire. "We don't have to worry about any evidence of our stay here..."

"Yes, Master Quatre." Abdul wordlessly scooped the feather light body back into his arms and began to walk away.

When he felt Quatre nuzzle a bit closer to his chest a warm smile pulled over his face. _'Leave it to Master Quatre to take a near death experience and turn it into a show of affection...'_

In the end, Abdul saw it as a gift. A precious gift from his master.

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

It took an hour to cut through the country side to avoid the main roads on the way to their small safe house that was tucked away in a quiet rural neighborhood. It was perfect in that the neighbors were generally a hundred yards apart at the least. Plenty of privacy, and no one to wonder why a 16 year old and an Adult man kept going back and forth at odd and seemingly random times.

Once they made it back to the house it took another two hours and a pair of tweezers to hunt down and pull out all the glass shards that were embedded in Quatre's injured left side. Abdul was their field medic in a pinch, so he had basic training for any immediate attention the Maguanacs required. However he was still uneasy about only giving his master a quick patch up job like he normally did. He was terrified of missing something vital, but from what he could tell nothing was broken. Bruised all to hell, but not broken.

It was tense, and Quatre occasionally gave a hiss or jerked from the pain. He still managed to keep from moving from his place on the kitchen table for the majority of the time. Abdul had insisted on doing this on either one of the beds or the couch in the small living room, but Quatre refused to bleed all over the sheets and upholstery. Something about blood stains being a bitch to clean up.

So Abdul eventually talked him into the kitchen table instead of the old linoleum floor.

After staring at the raw and bleeding flesh for what seemed like an agonizing forever, Abdul let out a deep sigh and sat up. "Okay.. I think that's all of it. I don't see anymore glass..." He looked up to his master's flushed and sweating face in concern. "Can you feel anymore anywhere?"

Quatre swallowed hard and focused on the one thing he has been trying to ignore for the past three hours or so. "I... I don't think so... No sharp pains.. It's just burning now..." he panted out as best he could. His throat felt so dry.

"Well.. Unfortunately I need to pour some antiseptic over it.. That's gonna hurt like hell..." Abdul warned while trading the tweezers for a brown plastic bottle from the first aid kit he had out.

Already groaning at the thought, Quatre shifted uneasily on the thick towel his bare back was resting on. "Might as well get it done quickly... Got anything for me to bite down on..?" he asked on a weak laugh. Even if their nearest neighbor was a quarter of a mile away, the area still echoed like hell.

Understanding that as well, Abdul looked around and spotted a blue hand towel that was still clean. He rolled it up so it would effectively silence any screams and handed it to the blonde. "Let me know when you're ready..."

A pale hand took the rolled towel and Quatre looked at it for a moment. He then stuffed it tightly into his mouth and gave a nod after taking a deep breath and holding it.

Having to take a breath himself, Abdul took off the cap and began pouring the clear liquid on the injured flesh. He could tell Quatre was trying his damnedest to keep from crying out, but was quickly losing that battle. It pained him when he saw the hard grimace of agony on the pale face. Quatre had a white knuckle grip on the edges of the table beneath him and his breaths grew harsher and erratic.

Abdul made quick work of pouring the antiseptic just enough to get the job done. After he quickly put the bottle away he ran his rough hands gently over the bare arm closest to him in a comforting gesture. "Shh.. Just keep breathing through it, Master..." He hated this. He hated seeing the boy in pain. _'I'm supposed to protect him...'_ he thought as his guilt began to take hold of him.

Once the burning lessened Quatre reached up and pulled the towel from his mouth. Harsh gasps left him as his body trembled slightly. "Well... At least the worst is over.." he mused weakly. "Does any of it need stitches?"

Just the thought of having to sew the boy's skin together made the man shudder. "No, thank Allah... I think it'll be okay with some gauze. Here, let me help you sit up and then I'll start putting on the bandages."

Holding on and leaning into the rock solid arms, Quatre let out a slow hiss as he was pulled up. He was tempted to lean on his right, but the dark bruises that had formed there made it too painful. That left having to support his full weight and balance on his sore spine. He suddenly felt his left arm being lifted and found his hand resting on the soot smudged shirt that covered Abdul's shoulder.

"Hold on to me. Grip as tight as you need to..." Abdul whispered as he opened a large package that contained a sterile gauze pad.

Quatre smiled at his friend and gripped firmly at the broad shoulder. "Thank you, Abdul..."

A snort left the man as he taped the pad into place on the bruised flesh. "I should be thanking you... You saved my life twice tonight.. I should be the one bleeding on the table.."

"Stop that." Quatre quickly snapped. "There's no point in hindsight here. We're both alive and safe. That's all that matters."

The firm words only bit harder into Abdul's mind. "I won't argue, Master..." he mumbled while reaching for a gauze roll.

As the white bandages were being wrapped around his torso, Quatre frowned when he heard that dreaded 'M' word for what seemed like the millionth time in his young life. His head bowed low and his eyes locked on the spots of blood that were dried on his jeans. "I.. I really hate it when you and the others call me that..." he finally confessed. He had been wanting to for so long, but he knew Abdul was the only one he could confide that in.

The quiet words were like a punch in the face to the older Arabian. He looked up in confusion and concern at his master's bowed head. There was a clear and almost tangible sadness there that made him run his hand down the pale back in a weak attempt to soothe it. "What do you mean..? That's what we've called you for years... You're our master. Our leader..." Abdul stated in a calm curiosity.

Quatre seemed to slump forward as his body language screamed sorrow. "I didn't want to be your leader, Abdul.. I don't want to be your master..." He forced his gaze to lift and look into the dark eyes that watched him. "I just wanted to be a part of your family..."

A black brow lofted high as Abdul taped off the gauze while keeping his gaze on the sad blue depths locked on him. "You are part of our family. You saved all of our lives more times than we can even keep track of.. You've earned every right to be our leader." he stated without hesitation. It almost sounded like he was trying to convince the boy.

Sighing deeply, Quatre ran his right hand uneasily through his pale hair. "I can understand that.. That part doesn't bother me. It's a responsibility and an honor I take seriously..."

"But..?" Abdul readily prompted.

"But what kind of person has their family calling them master?" Quatre finally blurted out. His head instantly bowed as his throat seemed to tighten. "It's not right... I wanted to be one of you, not rule over you... Every time one of you calls me master... I feel.. Badly. Like I'm not equal to all of you.." His eyes closed tightly as he tried desperately to keep himself calm. "I hate it that all of you risk so much for me... And keep me on such a high pedestal.."

Abdul was speechless for a moment, but his brow furrowed in irritation. Without warning, he lifted the pale chin and gave a quick smack to the young face. Not hard enough to really hurt. Just enough sting to get the boy's attention. "Dammit, you listen to me... You have risked far more for all of us over and over without a second thought of what happens to you.. We swore our lives to you."

"But I'm just one person!" Quatre protested sharply. "I'm just a kid!"

A growl was all Quatre heard before Abdul smacked him again. Really smacked him this time. Aqua eyes grew wide as his hand covered the quickly bruising mark on his face. "Abdul...?!"

Ignoring the unasked question in the wary eyes, Abdul roughly stood from the chair he had been sitting in. He ignored the sound of it tipping over and clattering to the floor as he stared hard at the boy. He was angry. "Would just any kid risk his life to capture a traitor? Would any kid rush into a bullet to save a man three times his size? Would any kid take a seasoned soldier's place in a battle and risk his life to save a group of people he had never met before?" His fists began trembling as his emotions started getting the better of him. "Would any kid take on the responsibilities of a war that was started decades before he was even born...? Do whatever was necessary to ensure success and the safety of his comrades?" Abdul bowed his head as he felt his eyes begin to sting. "Force himself on cruel monsters just to obtain the information we needed... Shove me out of the way of that shelf... And even pinned in pain only think about my safety..."

When Quatre saw wet trails rolling down the dark skin he gasped and quickly reached out to take hold of the shaking fist. "Abdul!" He had never seen this man cry before. His mind was racing to think of a way to get the tears to stop. "Allah, I'm sorry, Abdul! Please don't cr-" he was promptly cut off by a single dark and scarred finger pressed against his lips.

The dark head shook as Abdul lifted his gaze. The tears flowed freely as he gave a weak sorrowful smile to the frightened boy. "See? Even now you think of me over your pain..." He pulled his hand away from the dry lips and gently brushed his knuckles against the bruised cheek. "You gave all of us hope back then, Quatre... And you still give us hope now."

Quatre blinked at the soft words from the normally bold man. He hadn't expected it. He still couldn't believe it.

But he found himself giggling softly as he placed his hand over the one at his cheek. "Why is it that you and Rashid have to take the phrase 'knock some sense into you' so literally?"

That careless grin was soon back on Abdul's face. "Worked, didn't it?"

"I can't deny that.." Quatre grunted as he moved his jaw slightly to work the soreness out of it.

The grin turned sheepish as Abdul rubbed the back of his head. "Just don't tell the Captain.. He would kill me."

The smirk on the boy's face was priceless. "Sounds like potential blackmail material to me... You know how bruises tend to linger on my skin since I'm so pale.." Quatre's smirk grew. "You know he's going to ask when he sees..."

Balking at the threat, Abdul gave a ridiculous glaring pout. "You've been hanging out with Auda too much.... He's a bad influence on you."

"Ha! All of you are a bad influence on me!" Quatre shot back on a laugh. "Just get me some ice, you ass."

Abdul chuckled as he moved to the fridge. "I'll admit to being the one who influenced your language. The captain is still pissed at me for that too."

Quatre gingerly folded his arms over his chest. "And so he should be. Warping my pure and innocent mind. All of you should be ashamed." he said on his best indignant huff.

"Innocent my ass... You were vulgar when we found you." Abdul snorted as he pulled out the tray from the freezer's ice maker.

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Kiss my ass."

"Ha! I won." Abdul stated victoriously while putting the ice in a little plastic sandwich bag.

Quatre's response was sticking out his pink tongue and flipping the older man off.

Which made Abdul snort loudly. "Oh yeah, that was as pure and innocent as it gets."

"I'm a sweet little angel, ya sarcastic fucker." Quatre chimed with a bright grin.

The pair looked at one another in silence for a moment before they both snickered at the ridiculousness of it.

Once they had a little laugh, Abdul sighed and handed over the bag of ice. "Damn... So what's the plan now? Our cover was blown... All to hell in a fire ball of death." he added casually.

Taking the ice, Quatre hummed thoughtfully as he placed it on his sore cheek. "Well, there's nothing really left here for us to do. I guess just gather up everything we've found and send it off. Then pack up and arrange a pick up for us before heading out of the region."

"So you wanna do all that now, or wait?"

"Wait.. I'm too sore right now to be of any help. We should just relax for today." Quatre gingerly turned on the table to let his legs hang over the edge. "Ugh.. I would say the next few days, but we need to leave the area soon."

"Don't worry about it, Master Quatre. I'll handle all that stuff. You just rest." Abdul returned to the fridge and began rummaging through everything they still had. "Do you want anything?"

A rueful expression formed on Quatre's face as he locked on the half of his friend that wasn't buried in the fridge. _'Other than you to quit calling me master?'_ "Are there anymore of those hard lemonades in there?"

Abdul pulled out of the fridge and gave a hard stare to the boy. "You know those things make you tipsy."

Aqua eyes rolled sarcastically. "Duh, that's kinda what I was aiming for." he shot back dryly.

Unimpressed was the only way to describe the look on the dark face before Abdul gave a long sigh. "Alright... If the captain knew all the booze I was letting you have he'd gut me..."

"Then you better not tell him." Quatre said with a coy grin. His grin grew wider when Abdul pulled out a full six pack of his favorite drink and brought it to the table. "You spoil me, Abdul." he giggled as he took up one of the bottles.

The happy expression on the pale face quickly silenced the touch of guilt that was gnawing on the back of the man's mind. So what if he was a horrible influence on the boy? It made Quatre happy. That was all Abdul wanted to accomplish.

Besides, tipsy Quatre was usually pretty funny.

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

A six pack and a half later left Quatre in a bubbly giggly mess. The sweet booze had done what the blonde had hoped for. He didn't give a shit about what hurt where.

Now Abdul was left to deal with the aftermath. Snickering and watching in amusement the entire time.

The main form of entertainment was when Quatre had a brilliant idea to tackle something that normally called for a great deal of clear headed focus. Tonight the idea was a chess match. Abdul could barely keep the laughter out of his voice as he watched his master set up all the pieces on the kitchen table only to realize he neglected to place them on the chess board. Which was resting on the coffee table in the living room.

Abdul couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when Quatre pouted and gave a slurred "Who the fuck took it in there?"

It took another two, highly amusing, tries, but Abdul finally confiscated the chess set and put the pieces where they were supposed to go. He expected to spend the next hour watching Quatre making the 'horsey' pieces galloping around while giving drunken neighing sounds.

Instead he got the most brutal ass kicking of his entire life.

"Check mate! Hehehe..." Quatre giggled, his cheeks a bright pink from being intoxicated.

Abdul stared in disbelief. "What the fuck.. Seven moves? You're drunk and you beat me in seven moves?!"

Quatre grinned, blissfully plastered. "I'm that fuckin awesome, bitch."

It was too much. Abdul promptly cracked up laughing and fell out of his chair onto the floor. "Oh.. Oh.. That.. That was too awesome.. Auda would have died right there... Hahaha!!" He clutched tightly at his sides as he rolled around on the floor in painful hysterics.

Another giggle left the boy as he took to balancing a black rook on the tip of his nose. "That's why I like working with you, Abdul.. I don't hafta worry about traumatizing you."

That honesty, even though it was highly inebriated, sobered Abdul up a bit. It made him smile. "I'm glad you feel that comfortable with me, Master Quatre." he called out as he hoisted himself up using the table. However when he attempted to stand he was immediately pelted in the forehead with a white pawn. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

A light glazed glare was in the boy eyes as he pointed at the dark man. "I'm sick of the master shit. It's just the two of us, dammit. Don't call me master when we're alone." He punctuated his statement by cucking a white knight at his friend.

Easily catching the plastic piece in his left hand, Abdul frowned and looked at it for a moment. As he examined the plastic horse, his mind worked around the subtle symbolism that was in front of him. The knight moved in elaborate calculated patterns, and it was the only piece that could jump in front of another. His mind flashed to that moment when Quatre pushed him out of harm's way. That moment when the shelf came crashing down on that fragile looking body. The look of concern on that agonized face would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

He then looked to the blonde, who was waiting with an irritated pout on his flushed face. The look had him smiling in defeat as he bowed his head. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Would you want one of your closest friends to keep calling you master if the formality wasn't necessary?"

The poignant statement surprised Abdul. He lifted his head to see a serious gleam in the glossy eyes, but it was tinged with sadness. Understanding now what the boy was meaning, and how he felt about it, Abdul's smile twitched wider. "Alright, Quatre... I'll cut out the formalities when we're alone."

The brilliant buzzed smile was almost blinding as Quatre shot his hands up in the air. "Yay!! I won! This calls for another drink!" he chirped happily.

Abdul quirked up a brow and placed the knight back on the table. "Don't you think you've had enough, Quatre?"

"Pffft! Don't get all Rashid-y on me now!" Quatre whined with another pout.

Unable to refuse such a pathetic look, Abdul moved to the fridge and pulled out the last two bottles of the blonde's favorite drink. "Rashid-y, huh? What do you mean by that?"

Snatching a bottle the moment it was close, Quatre twisted off the top as he spoke. "Over protective nag. Don't get me wrong, I love him like a father, but still..." he trailed out for the sake of a long pull from the bottle.

"Still what?" Abdul prompted, opening the last bottle for himself.

Quatre gave a noncommital shrug as he tried to peel off the plastic label from the bottle with his thumb nail. "It's that whole pedestal thing again. Everyone thinks my little halo will rust and my wings will fall off at any moment." He pointed at his friend with the same hand he held the bottle in. "You're the only one that treats me like a friend and not some glass ornament they take orders from.... You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Abdul.." he finished on a whisper.

Although it was said in an alcohol induced haze, Abdul knew the boy was being honest with him. Probably the most honest that he's ever been. "You know we don't think of you like that..."

"I know, but that's how you guys make me feel sometimes. I mean I joined the war to fight and make a difference. Not be protected by the people I swore to make proud of me..." Suddenly tired and dull eyes looked towards the dark ones across the table. "I know none of you want to acknowledge it, but eventually I will need to strike out on my own in order to carry out the mission I've been sent to do... How can I become stronger if I'm always protected in the shadow of the Maguanacs...?"

"In the shadow of the Maguanacs?" Abdul repeated on a disbelieving laugh. "Quatre, you fling yourself in front of us in the face of danger constantly. If anything, you've been protecting us all these years."

"That's what I was trained to do, Abdul..."

Nearly losing the grip on his bottle, Abdul blinked for a moment. "What do you mean...?"

A pale hand pointed up to the ceiling. "In space.. With Instructor H. During my initial training he discovered my ability to take and heal damage was greater than most. So he trained me to become an expert at defense. My reflexes are automatic now when I see someone I want to protect in harm's way. My mind shuts off, and my body reacts."

The way he said it so calmly disturbed Abdul. "So.. That's why you can throw yourself at any danger so easily?"

The blonde head nodded. "If it's one of those split second moments, I don't think at all about the danger or the consequences." A smirk formed over Quatre's face. "Heh, Instructor H said that one of his colleagues had developed the perfect soldier for operation meteor, but he had developed the perfect shield..." he mused before taking another large swallow of his drink.

Abdul could only stare at the boy in a tense silence. Then the question started to form. "You can't stop yourself even if you wanted to..? Does the Captain know...?"

"Rashid doesn't know. You're the only one I've told." Quatre paused for a moment, hesitant to acknowledge to first question. "And... I can't stop myself... My reaction it completely automatic, but..."

"But...?"

An uneasy hand ran through messy blonde hair. "But... My purpose in my training was altered."

Those words made Abdul frown deeply. "Your purpose?"

Quatre nodded reluctantly. "The Instructor made it clear that I was supposed to protect someone specific.. Maybe even more than one person... And that I would be their shield... But before I was deployed he severed all communication with his superiors..."

Getting a bad feeling, Abdul reached across the table and took hold of the pale hand that was twitching faintly. "What happened...?"

The boy chewed a bit nervously on his lower lip when he recalled that day. "He told me to forget it... Forget everything that his superiors wanted from me... And that I had to fight according to what my heart told me.." Quatre turned his hand in the loose grip and laced his fingers with the larger ones. "He told me to use my abilities to protect the people precious to me..."

Abdul was startled at the tender gesture, and for a moment he couldn't remember how to speak. "Quatre...?"

A lazy, but sincere smile formed over the pale lips. "I know, Abdul. I know what you're thinking. And you're right. It is wrong, but I feel just the same..." Quatre said, perfectly calm. Almost serene.

For a moment he wasn't sure the boy knew what he was thinking, but one look into those glazed eyes and the tightening grip on his hand told him that the blonde did know. He suddenly bowed his head low. "Quatre..."

"You're my closest friend, Abdul... You know I'd do anything for you."

The grip on his hand grew firmer, and Abdul knew that this wasn't just a drunken ramble. Quatre would do anything for him. _'Even die for me...'_ he thought as a pain formed in his chest. He knew the boy could feel that pain when he felt two hands clasping his. "Quatre... What would we do if anything happened to you...? No matter what, you're still our leader..." _'What would I do...?'_

"The same thing you did before you even met me... Follow Rashid." Quatre smiled at the blank look on the normally vocal Maguanac's face and decided to explain. "Abdul, I need you more than you need me... A leader is nothing without someone to follow him... Leaders come and go, but what's really rare is a loyal soldier that's willing to follow their leader even to the gates of hell.." Quatre held on tighter to the strong hand of his friend and looked straight into his eyes as he spoke again. "I consider myself incredibly lucky because I have the Maguanacs and you... And I would gladly give up my life to save any one of you..." He paused for a moment when he thought his saw a tear well up in Abdul's eye, but couldn't be sure due to the blur in his vision. "Abdul..?"

The Maguanac shook his head stubbornly. "It may be weak and selfish of me... But I can't face a war torn existence without you... I refuse to..."

Those glazed eyes widened as Quatre felt the sharp despair pierce his chest. "No... No, Abdul... I absolutely forbid you from doing anything that stupid!"

"There's nothing you can do, Quatre. I mean it..." Abdul reached across the table and caressed the flushed cheek. "If you die then you're not going alone... I promised to follow you no matter what... And nothing you say will change my mind."

The firmly spoken words hurt, but Quatre could feel the overwhelming honesty behind them. He felt his eyes water as he leaned into the rough touch. "Then.. I guess I simply won't die... If only to keep you around, you idiot." he added with a weak smile.

Abdul's warm smile returned as he ran his thumb over the soft skin. "That sounds like a plan... Come on, you're about ready to fall asleep."

Quatre missed the warmth as the man stood from the table, but his smile quickly returned brighter when Abdul soon had him cradled in his arms on course for the bed room. "You're really gonna spoil me." he teased, his buzz returning him to his giggly state.

Enjoying the way his young master held on tight, Abdul chuckled while kicking open the door to one of the bedrooms. "I see no down side to pampering you a little."

"A little? You're carrying me to bed."

"You can't honestly expect me to let you walk as wounded as you are." Abdul chided as he moved to the bed in the center of the room. He gently sat the boy on the double bed and knelt down to remove the black boots he was wearing.

As the boots were tugged off his feet, Quatre's eyes slid closed. He was exhausted, but not from the injuries or the booze. That only had a small part to place. He was drained emotionally. Having to deal with all the disgusting officers that came to the bar had taken a toll on his mind and soul. Forcing himself to react to all the advances and the physical contact made him ill. Normally he would practically scald himself in the shower at the end of every night in a weak attempt to remove the lingering tainted feeling that clung to him.

This time he wasn't concerned about it. Abdul made him realize a lot of things in just a few hours. Things that made everything he had done seem worth it.

Once the boots and socks were off Abdul looked up to see the blonde barely sitting up. The slight wobble he saw as the boy tried to keep upright made him chuckle. "Quatre, lay down. You're going to fall over and hurt yourself."

The tired aqua eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on the man still kneeling in front of him. He sat silently for a moment, simply looking into those dark eyes. They were normally hidden behind the ever present sunglasses, so he never really had the chance to just look at them. When he did he was surprised that his eyes were a deep brown color. They actually almost looked like the color of a dark red wine. "Your eyes are red..." he found himself whispering.

Abdul tilted his head curiously. "Red...? Heh, I thought they were just brown."

"No..." Quatre hesitantly cupped the man's face in his hands and focused only on the eyes watching him in confusion. "Deep red... Like the color of the smoke from the fire..."

When the pale face seemed to be inching closer Abdul felt his heart clench. He quickly took hold of the pale wrists and gripped them tightly. "Quatre... We can't..."

Hearing that made Quatre wince from the pain of that reality. "I know... It hurts.. But I know..." His eyes closed once more as a deep sigh left him. "Life seems too cruel sometimes..."

The tear that escaped the closed left eye made Abdul want to forget the restrictions placed on them, but he steeled himself by taking a deep breath. Instead he leaned in and gently pressed their foreheads together. He then let his own eyes close as he focused on the warmth he felt. "Despite our limitations, we still have one another... That won't change no matter what.. I swear that to you, Quatre..."

A sad smile tugged onto Quatre's lips. "I swear the same to you, Abdul..." His hands grasped onto the larger ones and laced their fingers together. "Will you at least stay with me tonight...? Having you close is the only thing that helps me forget what I... What I did back at the bar..."

Abdul opened his eyes in time to catch the pained grimace that flickered over the young face. _'Restrictions be damned.. I won't let him suffer alone...' _"I will.. Just give me a minute to lock up for the night and I'll be right back. Okay?"

Quatre opened his eyes and looked into the dark gaze gratefully. "Okay..." He instantly missed the contact when his dearest friend pulled away, but silently stayed in place as Abdul left the room. Once the man was out of sight Quatre ran a trembling hand through his hair. He had never been so close to expressing his true feelings before, and it frightened him. He could clearly feel Abdul's emotions towards him stronger than anything, but it was impossible for the two of them to say it out loud. They had restrictions placed on them.

His pale hands fisted in the sheets beneath him as he bit at his lip to keep himself grounded. There was nothing that could be done. Too many things stood in the way. _'At least we know without having to say it... That takes away some of the strain...'_ It wasn't much, but it soothed his heart to know.

He hadn't intended on this, but the longer they worked together the more they learned. It was by will power alone that they hadn't gone too far. It was too dangerous for the both of them. Too complicated._ 'We don't need anything more than what we have... Quit being so depressed, Winner.. Be grateful for what you have..' _he scolded himself. So what if things couldn't be exactly the way he desired. Abdul had just sworn to follow him even to death's door. It was all he needed to know. _'I can't think of any greater display of affection.'_

The moment Abdul reappeared in the door way Quatre easily smiled. _'I am grateful...'_ he whispered in his mind. "Anyone ever tell you that you're kinda adorable when you're playing care taker?" he asked with that tipsy grin.

Hardly expecting that on his return, Abdul chuckled and closed the door behind him. "I can't say anyone has expressed that opinion. Now how would you like to go about this?"

Quatre easily felt the hesitation and doubt that filled his friend, but he kept his smile in place. "I just wanna Abdul shaped teddy bear to cuddle so I won't feel alone. Can that be arranged?" The things his mind slurred out when he was drunk.

"Heh, if that's what you want, sure." After turning out the light, Abdul moved to the bed and pulled back the top sheet. He climbed into bed and propped up his back with the numerous pillows until he was comfortable. His hand then reached out towards the blonde watching him curiously in the darkness. "Come on, I plan on cuddling the hell outta you."

A soft giggle left Quatre as he took hold of the offered hand. "Good. I'd hate to get a half-assed cuddle."

Abdul couldn't stop the snort of amusement that left him as he pulled his young master closer. It took a bit of careful maneuvering to avoid bothering any of Quatre's injuries, but soon Quatre was resting comfortably atop the man's solid body. The warmth he felt from their chests pressed together made him smile, but he only relaxed when the strong arms gently wrapped around his shoulders. "Mmm.. You're definitely spoiling me..." he mumbled as he rested his head on the shirt covered shoulder. It still smelled like smoke, but he enjoyed the scent. It reminded him of the dark red depths of the man's eyes.

The dark hands rubbed slow circles over the smooth back. Lulling his master further into a state of rest. "Yes.. I am... You complaining?" Abdul asked coyly.

Quatre snuggled deeper into the protective embrace and gave a little sigh of content. "Never... I'm so glad you're here, Abdul..." he mumbled, clinging to the broader frame.

"I'm glad too..." A little smirk twitched onto his lips as he let his right hand pet back the soft blonde locks. "Are you this clingy when you're drunk?"

"Hm.. Considering I'm only drunk around you, yes... I am always this clingy." Quatre slurred out. Fatigue was beginning to take him over, but he wanted to hold onto this moment a little longer.

That intrigued the man as his fingers threaded through the silky hair. "So.. These little tipsy moments are reserved for me...?"

A sleepy giggle left the boy. "That's right... Promise. You're the only person that gets to see me like this. You're the only person I trust to see me like this...." When the boy's voice dropped off and his smaller frame relaxed against him Abdul knew that sleep finally won out.

Left with his thoughts, Abdul let his head rest back against the wooden headboard behind him. He focus on the sounds of the gentle even breaths that hit the skin of his neck. The texture of the pale hair that he sifted through his fingertips. The feel of the slender arms wrapped around him. He took it all in and memorized every detail.

'_I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep him to myself... He's right.. One day soon he'll have to leave to set out on his own...' _The thought made his stomach twist into a knot, but he forced himself not to tense up. If he continued any negative thoughts it would only cause Quatre to become restless. He had to focus on the good. How he felt about the blonde. How he wanted to protect him.

A soft moan left Qutre as he shifted, snuggling closer until his head was cradled in the crook of his neck. The soft hair tickled his chin. He found himself unable to resist moving closer to bury his face against the pale strands. A deep breath let him take in the scent. Slightly smoky, but there was a sweet musk that made him smile. Another memory to cling to. The warmth. The weight. The way he hummed softly on every exhale. He treasured every bit.

This moment was his. In this instant in time he could pretend. He could dream.

It didn't matter that the moment the sun rose in another couple of hours that it would be over. This belonged to him. Quatre belonged to him. Just in this moment.

He had to say it..

Just once...

"I love you, Quatre..."

"I love you too, Abdul.. Now shut the hell up and get some sleep." came the sudden slurred reply.

His dark eyes were wide as headlights when he realized Quatre was still somewhat awake. However the embarrassing shock gave way to amusement as he hummed and held on tighter to the boy. "Yes, Master..."

"'s Quatre, dammit..."

"Heh.. Yes, Quatre."

_fjfjfjfj The End_ _fjfjfjfj_

Yay! This one didn't take that long to write.

I think Abdul is so underused.

And you never really see his eyes, so I used that to my advantage.

So a lil love for anyone out there that likes the sexy Maguanac goofball.

Later!


End file.
